Questions about a Redhead
by Heaven1yHands
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots that explore the relationship of the Gwevin pairing. T for language mostly.


_**This came to me after I took a nap a few hours ago. I decided to make a whole group of unconnected one-shots for the Gwevin pairing. Idk why, but It seems like a good idea right now.  
I don't own Ben 10 or any of the recognizable characters from the show. If there is someone in here you've never heard of, then they are most likely one of my creations. **_

_**Also, this story takes place in the future, where Kevin is 19 and Gwen is 18, this is during the summer time a month before she has to go off to college. This takes no part with Ben 10 Alien Force, not at all (except for the fact that Kevin has a car; it's just so cool I have to add it in there!). Somehow they became all friendly and things without the events of that season, please just take it as it is. Hopefully you will like it!**_

_

* * *

_

Kevin thinks about all the things he's done in his past. All of the crimes he had committed, all the criminals and thugs he's ever had the opportunity to call a 'companion'. He thinks of all the fun he's had. Sure most of it was illegal in the galaxies and planet's he visited, but it was still fun nonetheless. He remembered when he first laid a girl. He doesn't even remember what she looks like now. She was probably human. If she wasn't then she looked close enough to it if she was an alien. Hey, it's hard to remember things when you're 14 and drunk from extra-terrestrial liquor. Though after all that he's done over his 19 years of living, he still doesn't really understand how in the heck he ended up in this predicament.

He looked over to the redhead sitting beside him on the hood of his Camero. She looked pretty content with just lying with him and looking at the stars in a light and dark green tank top and jean shorts. Her head was resting on her hands as she hummed a rythm-less tune to herself. She really never asked that much to keep her happy; and even though he always tried to cover it up, he never needed anything but her. He always appreciated that she would come with him on his tech trades, though sometimes it would piss him off that he couldn't do anything 'illegal' as she called it. They always made money when they went off the planet Earth for these things, but the real doe would be made doing the things he used to do (or didn't do as often when Gwen didn't know about it).

The things he used to do- yeah, that was the stuff that got him thrown in the null-void a couple of times. Of course Gwen had gotten him out with a little persuading with the Plumbers. Why she did, he didn't know that either. He remembered a time when he and she used to be enemies. Of course, he was enemies with everyone back then; everyone wanted a piece of the notorious Kevin Levin, the guy who robbed, destroyed, backstabbed, and partied his way across the universe.

This brings him back to the questions he was thinking of now, "Hey Gwen," he called to her.

She snapped of her thoughts and looked over at him, "What, I thought you weren't speaking to me for the next 'ever'!" She grinned at him.

"Oh, I said that?"

"Yes, you did, but what do you want?" She turned away from him and looked back to the stars.

"I wanted to ask you- why are you here again?"

"Uh, because I thought that you would like some company to go with you. And besides, this is a lot of money; I'm going to use this and the money I saved up for college when the school semester starts in a month. Why do you always ask me that question?"

"Well, I don't know- you don't really need any money for college. I though you got a full ride to go to that college you're always yappin' about-"

"Yes, but it's still nice to know that I won't have to rely on my parent's money for a while. I hate getting stuff from them. Then they think that I owe them when really I didn't ask for them to help me." Gwen went into her self-rant.

"You don't have to ask your parents about that type of stuff, you know that I can do that for you." Kevin turned over on his side so he could look at her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Well yeah, but you are gone from moths at a time. If I needed money I wouldn't be able to get it from you-"

"That's bull Gwen, and you know that. I could send a bot to you from three galaxies away and get money to you in no time at all. What's with you and never letting me help you out? Is it that bad to let a former convict lend you some cash?"

"You know that's not it!" Gwen sat up, "You always bring up the same thing when we do these trades. Why can't we just handle business and leave without you and your tem million questions?"

"Hey, sorry I'm not as smart as you, I don't have all the answers, and I need to ask questions!"

"Well I don't have all the answers either! I can't just come with you because I want to? Because I like you!?"

"That's all you had to say from the beginning!"

"I tell you that all of the time and you ask this question like you don't already know."

"Maybe I just like hearing you say it!" Kevin gave her a goofy grin. She rolled her eyes as she scooted as far away as she could from him without falling of the car.

"Aw, babe, don't be like that," Kevin reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back over to himself in one quick motion.

"Hey, I was trying to get _away_ from you!" Gwen giggled as he held her from getting away. He grinned before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and made his way down her neck. She giggled some more and playfully pushed his arm to get him to stop. She knew he wouldn't, but to make sure she wouldn't try to get away, he brought his other arm around to bring her closer. He laid them both down on the hood of the car and just looked at her. She looked good with short hair, after the last trade when one of his former 'companions' decided to get some type of revenge on him, Gwen's hair had been singed in a fire, so she didn't really have a choice on when she wanted it to get cut. She wasn't too happy about her hair when the stylist showed her how short it was when he finished.

"Your hair looks beautiful." He watched as she blushed and averted her eyes down to her hands, which she was fumbling around with the bracelet that he had bought her a while ago.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly as a bush creped on her face. He grabbed her chin gently and she brought her haze back to his own. He leaned down to her and placed soft a kiss on her lips.

Yes, just like one of those sappy moments in the movies, this was perfect! This was one of those intimate moments she would go back and tell all her friends about her awesome boyfriend-

"Aw, well isn't this a touching moment?" A voice said from behind them. Kevin let out a frustrated sigh as he broke the kiss, while Gwen made a small sigh of- content? He thought she would be as pissed as he was that some asshole was interrupting their little moment together. She probably knew this was coming though. This _always _happened.

Kevin got up from the car and Gwen followed suit, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Kevin asked in an irritably bored tone. The alien was a big guy, ugly too, and had a horde of little minions there to do his every bidding. Yeah, yeah; the same routine he was used to by now.

"Oh, that hurts Kev; you don't remember your old friend?" The guy asked. They _always_ did that too! Obviously if he remembered you he wouldn't have asked that question.

"Uh, sorry but no, how about you try jogging my memory a little." Kevin smirked at the guy.

"You bastard, you were the one who ruined my gig you back-stabber! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have spent five years in Icarcecon for your crap!" The guy yelled. Kevin was still unfazed by his 'heart-breaking' story, only having this to reply,

"Look, whoever you are, I don't really care about your little problems, so how about we just settle this so I can get back to business." He winked at Gwen with a smirk.

"You insolent little- get him!" The alien shouted to his cohorts. Kevin yawned before he transformed into his version of heat blast.

"This should be over real quick…" He said silently to himself as he charged to his unlucky enemy.


End file.
